


[Fanart] Sketch Portrait of Lady Dis

by PassiveResistance



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Lady Dis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassiveResistance/pseuds/PassiveResistance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sketch of Lady Dis; inspired by the effervescent <a href="https://www.google.com/#q=claudia+black">Claudia Black</a>, an actress best known for Farscape and voicing Morrigan from Dragon Age (VG).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Sketch Portrait of Lady Dis




End file.
